Brittney and Infinity War
by Ryuki555
Summary: A story written by a friend of mine in her POV and mine. Enjoy her first adventure story!
1. The End Begins

Brittney meets the GUARDIANS of the galaxy

Chapter 1

I'm going to tell you a story about how I meet the GUARDIANS of the galaxy from my favorite movie... Trust me... it's a long one.

It was long after the Sokovia Incident... That's another long story altogether. Just on one sunny day I was at work at pwi. I was wearing my white and blue shurt that had sparkles on it, black pants and white shoes. I felt a headache I never had a headache at work; I haven't had one of those since Sokovia. Anthony came over to me he was my boyfriend he was wearing a black shurt blue jeans black brown shoes.

"Are you ok babe?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure sweetheart. I have a headache but I don't know where it came from but I will be ok after work." I said to Anthony

"Ok babe, I'm checking on you." Said Anthony.

"Thank you for checking on me." I said.

"You're welcome, Brittney." he said giving me a big smile on his face.

I smiled back at him and we went back to work. After work, we decided to head to the trolley. Just as we headed out the door. My headache returned then I didn't know who the man was.

Devin had paused, he furrowed his brow. I knew that look; he's had that look on his face anytime something bad was going to happen. He was wearing dark green millity jacket and sneakers then He dug into his backpack and brought out two wristbands that had two red angular devices on them. He strapped them to his wrists and flicked his wrists.

His devices whirred quietly as he got into a ready stance. 

BOOM! It happened! Some strange ship had appeared and fired a blast at the building behind us, just as Ty had come out last from the building.

All of us had ducked. As soon as the blast was over, he looked on in horror, seeing the building half destroyed, half standing. 

I saw a huge, purple man that had gold armor and a gold gauntlet that had gold recesses on it. 

"I need one of you get that girl some water she looks like she has a bad headache."

After I had some water, the headache didn't go away. I had questions. Why was the headache not going away? Why didn't it stop after I had water? What's happening to me?

"That's very interesting about this girl." He said.

I was not sure what was going on with my headache.


	2. Events Unfold

Chapter 2

My headache kept hurting they were wondering why my headache keeps hurting me. The man raised his gold hand in front of me that made headache hurt me more.

"Father, that girl looks like she has the map of the Infinity stones... in her head. How?" Said Promixa Midnight.

"Interesting everytime she gets a headache she can sense the Infinity Stones." Said the then unknown male.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

He grabbed me by my arm. I started to struggled to break free from his hand but it was no use. Just as it did, half of PWI was destroyed and half of it was still standing after the man had blasted it to pieces.

"You destroyed half of pwi?!" I asked.

"Half still stands; what's your point?"

"You called that **standing?!** you destroyed a building!" I told him.

"You are going to lead us to the Infinity Stones." He ordered coldly.

Then my friends were there Johnny, Ashley, Anthony. Jorge, Diego, Devin, Darren, Chloe, naomi, Ty, and tiffany saw the man holding my arm.

Johnny wore a black cowboy Stetson a flanal shurt and black boots chol pink shurt pink hoodie blue pants white and black shoes. nomoi wore a black vest over shurt white and black leggings and a grey hat. Darren had a light blue pants and shoes. tiffany with big earrings on her ear. Ty had hawill shurt brown pants gray shoes.

"Let Brittney go!" hissed Anthony.

"hey listen you big guy, you don't know me no one kidnaps my friend and gets away from it." Johnny rushed forward, fists at the ready.

"You present yourself with such ego... you think you can take me by yourself. How quaint.." He said knocking Johnny out.

Devin and Ty eyed each other then Ty clapped his hands then spread them wide. Glowing yellow runes and spell circles appeared in Ty's hands, both boys got into ready stances.

Devin made a move, coiling like spring, vaulting over the lady in black as she jabbed at him with her spear. His right hand extended his index and pinkie fingers and his thumb, his ring and middle fingers pressed on his palm, out of the gauntlet on one of his arms fired a silky strand of what looked to be webbing. He fired another as he landed.

He yanked the man and a piece of wood together, then he spun the piece of wood, striking the man in purple across the face. Ty swirled his hands, magically firing trees at him. The man used his gauntlet to fire a car at Ty. 

He ducked, spinning his right hand, activating what was known as a Sling Ring. Just as he did so, one of them tackled him into the portal.

Ty had an annoyed face as he cried, "ARE YOU **KIDDING **ME?!"

Getting tackled while teleporting was a minor annoyance for him that has happened alot. The Asian heavyset young man reappeared, judo kicking the alien back into the giant man.

Devin and Ty worked as one, bobbing and weaving, Devin was using the Sling Ring portals to leap over everyone and hit the man where he least expected him to be. Ty fired from long distance with magic blasts. Every time the two had gained the upperhand, The purple man put them on their backfooting.

As soon as the two closed in on him, the purple man swung his arm, firing a huge blast. Ty was flung into the side of a car, and Devin was flung into a tree. The tree snapped into and folded, landing on him.

"...No! Let me go!" I screamed as he took me to their spaceship.

"Help! Somebody help!" I kept screaming.

"Scream all you want; no one will find you." Said Proxima Midnight.

I can't believed that I got kidnapped. What am I going to do? Maybe there is away to escape from the purple man. They fly the ship away from earth. "you hurt my friend to just get to me!?" I yelled at him.

"the ends justifies the means." He said.

"Who **are** you? Why did you kidnap me?!"

"Some call me mad; some call me a genius; you can call me **Thanos.** I captured you to lead me to the stones."-

"Let me go!"

"I will never let you go."

"It's not nice to keep someone prisoner." I said.

"You have a map of the Infinity Stones; you are going to lead me to the infinity stones weather you like it or not." He said. putting me in a room.

"I will **never **help you!"

"We'll see about that, child."

"Brittney!" I corrected him.

"Silence!" said Proxima Midnight.

Then Thanos shut the door.

"Proxima, don't let her escape this room." Said Thanos.

"Yes, father." said Proxima Midnight.

Later I overheard thanos talking to ebony maw through the door.

"Father the girl haves a map of the infinity stones in her head."

"That's interesting." Said thanos.

"What should we do with her?"

"Ebony, take her to the bridge get her some food and water after she's done then interrogate her; break her. Make her talk about where the infinity Stones are but I want her **alive.** " Said Thanos.

"Yes father I will put her in the bridge to make her talk." Ebony replied.

.

Afterwards Ebony took me out of the room and put me in prison there was floating crystals around me. He gave me alien's food and water. Then he left me alone to eat.

Meanwhile on earth...

((Devin's POV ))

A very groggy Johnny woke up. Oh about damn time too. We were just talking about what had just happened an hour ago. I surveyed the area. I don't think anyone in the front of work or the job coaches made it. Dammit.

"Johnny, are you alright?" asked Ashley, holding an icepack to her lover's head.

"yes, I'm fine. what happened? Where's Brittney?" Johnny clutched his head.

"Brittney got **kidnapped!**" said a very worried Anthony.

"How did that happen?" asked Johnny.

"Let's see; you went all Leroy Jenkins on a purple alien and got knocked out." A sarcastic Ty remarked.

"We have to save Brittney! We need to find her!" Anythony paced, all freaked out as usual.

"Don't worry we will." I said, with a slight annoyance to my voice.

Typical. Fighting as usual. I wasn't going

Darren looked at me and cocked his brow. "You thi-think? You have some ex-explaining to do. What was with all that kicking and flipping and punching you did back there?"

I adjusted my green jacket collar as I replied, "It's a long story and it involves Sokovia."

"I have something to do." Said Ty as he mysterious vanished within a ring of gold energy.

I went to make a phone calls as I fished out a burner phone.

"who are you calling?" asked Anthony.

"The star spangled man with a plan." I walked off.

((Brittney's POV)

Later after I was done eating the food ebony gave me. then ebony came back.

"Let me out!"

"No you are going to tell me where the stones are." Said ebony.

"I'm **not** talking!" I said.

"Looks like going to do it the hard way." he said making the crystals come to me but I used my gravity power to keep it away from me.

"Tell me they are, if you'd be so gracious?"

"I'm never going to tell you where the Infinity Stones are!"

"You will tell me where the infinity stones are." He replied.

"I won't tell you!" I said.

"You have a boyfriend on earth is that right Brittney?" said ebony.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking." Purred a satisified Ebony. Then there was a hologram of Anthony. I gasped

"My Anthony." I said.

"I see that you love him. Who would you consider the locations of the Infinity Stones or your boyfriend?" asked ebony

I was not sure what to do but I knew that they couldn't know where the Infinity Stones are and let them hurt Anthony.

"Very well then I will give you 24 hours to reconsider until then child, you will stay locked up in here." He said.

Then left the prison and shut the door behind him. I sat down on the cell floor. I put my face in my hands and I started to cry. I hope that I could get away from the villains that I hated so much.


	3. Interaction

DISCLAIMER: Brittney does not own MARVEl and neither do I All characters are sole property of MARVEL and alot of them were created by those at the MARVEL bullpen. All charac

Chapter 3

I was still crying then i heard the door opened someone was walking over to my cell. The someone banged on the bars I looked up and saw a woman that had blue skin she had a robotic arm and robotic white symbol on her left eye.

"Are you the girl that Thanos kidnapped?" she asked me.

I stopped crying and dried my eyes I was glad that some one was here to help me.

"Yes, that's right." I said.

"What's your name, child?" the woman asked me.

"I'm Brittney." I said. Getting off the ground and went over towards the woman.

"That's interesting... I might not remeber that." She said.

"Oh ok so what's your name?" I asked her.

"Nebula." She said.

"Nebula, it's nice to meet you." I replied.

"So, kid, how did you get kidnapped by Thanos?" asked Nebula.

"It's a long story." I said offhandedly

"Enlighten me." said Nebula.

I began to inform her with the story. Once I was done, Nebula cocked her brow then pursed her lips.

"It looks like you could use a break, kid." She said.

"Is there a way to get a way from Thanos?" I asked.

"Of course there are if you stop your incessant chatting." She said.

"Does that mean you will help me escape?"

"of course I will do it if you keep your mouth shut. After we get out of here we'll talk about your powers." Said Nebula.

"It's a deal."

"Stand back, kid." Said Nebula.

I did as I was told then she ripped the bars.

"Wow why didn't I think about that?" I asked.

"You don't super strength and cyberatic parts like I do." She said.

"that's wonderful."

"Alright are you ready to get out of here?"

I nodded then we walked out of the prison. Nebula leads me to her spaceship she used in the _GUARDIANS of the Galaxy vol 2_ movie. after we went inside nebula flew the ship through the jump circle to get away from Thanos.

"Nebula thank you for saving my life." I said.

"It was easy." She said. "Too easy..."

"So are we friends because you helped me escaped." I said.

"I'll think about it." She told me.

"Ok."

"Ok kid now that we are far away from thanos it's time for me to hold my end of my bargain." Said Nebula.

"That's right it's about my powers." I said.

"how did you get your powers?" she asked me.

"It's another long story." I said.

"You are into long stories." She said.

"Can I tell you about it?"

"You can tell everyone that I don't need to hear that again." Said Nebula.

"Can I go back to Earth?" I asked her.

"Not the best idea." Nebula replied.

"Why not?"

"It's the first place they're going to find you." She said.

"But it's my home planet." I said.

"You don't have a choice." She told me.

"if I can't go back to earth Where should I go so I can't be found?" I asked.

Nebula gave me a smirk.

"Nebula where are you going to take me?" I asked her.

"I know some people that can help you."

"Really who will help me?"

"Kid, you're going be with my sister and the rest of the group called the GUARDIANS of the galaxy." Said nebula.

"The GUARDIANS of the galaxy? What are they?"

then a few minutes at the deep of space there was music. It played _Hooked on A Feeling_.

"Are those the GUARDIANS of the galaxy?"

"That's them but you need to control yourself, kid." Nebula told me.

"Sorry... I sure hope they can help me." I said.

"You **hope?** But they will help you."

do you think so the GUARDIANS will help me and keep me safe?"

"will see what happens when we get there." She said.

meanwhile with thanos

"That girl that has the map of the stones had escaped."

"Father, let us find her and bring her back." Said Proxima Midnight.


End file.
